Patent Document 1 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising compound B and a specific known herbicide. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising 2-[4-(methylsulfonyl)-2-nitrobenzoyl]-1,3-cyclohexanedione and a specific known herbicide.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising bicyclopyrone and a specific known herbicide.
However, any of the above Patent Documents does not disclose a herbicidal composition comprising a specific combination of compound A, compound B and compound C as herbicidally active ingredients of the present invention, and does not specifically disclose a remarkable synergistic effect obtained by the combination.